


Come Undone

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: To the outside world, Uchiha Sasuke is cold and aloof, a man devoid of passion. But here, in Sakura's bedroom, he burns.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo… I celebrate finishing my fluff piece by writing pure smut?

Sasuke has always known that Sakura had the potential to be dangerous, but it's not until recently that he's realised just, exactly, how well she can utterly _wreck_ him.

His eyes roll back into his head as he pants, the feeling of her mouth on him driving all thought from his mind. He releases a guttural groan as her tongue wraps around the head of his cock, a hand on his hip preventing him from bucking up into the heat surrounding him. It's not the first time she's taken him into her mouth, and while he infinitely prefers to be buried within her body, there's something about looking down to see her kneeling between his knees that short-circuits his brain and brings all thought to a grinding halt.

She hums around his length, the vibrations rippling through his entire body as he shudders. He's sitting on the edge of the bed with his single hand twisted into pale pink tresses, legs spread with her other hand wrapped around the base of him as she begins to move her head back and forth. The tight ring she forms with her lips causes him to pant as she sucks her cheeks in and presses her tongue into _that spot_ just under the head. His hand clenches in her hair and she whimpers a little.

"Sorry." He grunts, loosening his fist, smoothing her hair back from her face.

She releases him with a _pop_ , beginning to work him with her hand. The slick from her saliva makes her small fist glide over him smoothly. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. It didn't really hurt."

She looks sinful like this. On her knees before him, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Her usual innocence is stripped away; he can read all the things she wants to do to him in the green of her irises. His eyes catch her plump bottom lip between her teeth as she watches his face contort with pleasure when she presses her thumb against the underside of his manhood, imitating what she'd been doing with her tongue moments ago. He's naked before her, but she's still mostly clothed; her pretty white sundress has slipped off her shoulders and is hanging loosely from her midriff. Her pale breasts are on display for his perusal, rosy nipples stiff in the cool air.

She must notice his attention shift away from her face, because she giggles and takes him back into her mouth, cutting off his view. He can't find it in him to mind as he tosses his head back, breathing choppy as the heat of her mouth sinks into his very blood. She wrings pants and grunts from him with an ease that always embarrasses him, after, but he really doesn't care right now when she's doing _that_ with her tongue, and _oh_ , those are _teeth_ , and—

" _Shit_!" He cries, using the hand in her hair to yank her away.

"Too much?" She grins at him. He's trembling and on the edge of orgasm, and the shine in her eyes tells him how utterly proud of herself she is for reducing him to this mess. To the outside world, Uchiha Sasuke is cold and aloof, a man devoid of passion. But here, in Sakura's bedroom, between her hands and her lips and her thighs, he _burns_.

"Come here." He demands, hand slipping from her hair to hook under her arm and drag her to a standing position. She climbs to her feet and lets him press his lips to her solar plexus as his hand fumbles with the tiny buttons on the back of her dress.

"Let me." She bats his hand away. "I don't want you ruining this one. It was expensive."

Her hands steal behind her back, leaving her breasts free from obstacles. His hand finds one, rolling the nipple between forefinger and thumb as she gasps before pressing his mouth to it instead. The sheer number of the tiny little buttons on her back keeps her busy for long enough that Sasuke gets impatient; he hikes her skirt up and drags her to straddle his knee, the soft white fabric flowing down and covering his leg as he palms the silky skin of her thigh.

"I need to get this off." Sakura whines as he sucks on her nipple.

He makes her yelp by nipping the sensitive skin in reprimand before releasing her with a gruff, "Hurry up, then," and leaning forward to suck on the side of her neck. She tilts her head to the side, the long curtain of her pink hair spilling down her back with a sigh. He sucks and nips at her with his teeth hard enough to bruise before soothing the area with his tongue; he looks forward to seeing the mark there in the morning.

Finally, he feels the material around his leg go slack, and lets Sakura stand to allow it to fall to the ground. She's clad in nothing but a pair of lacy red underwear; the matching bra has long been discarded, lying somewhere halfway across the bedroom where Sasuke had tossed it earlier.

He scoots up the bed, resting his back against the headboard as she climbs on after him. Straddling his knees, she leans forward and kisses him hungrily. He responds with equal fervour, hand digging into her hip possessively as she grinds herself against his legs.

"Is it my turn?" She asks breathlessly when they break for air.

"Do you want it?" His voice is rough with desire.

" _Yes_ ," she breathes, then yelps with delighted laughter when he tilts her backwards, landing at the opposite end of the bed with a small _thump_ , shimmying up to give him more room. He considers her for a moment before reaching blindly behind him for a pillow and tossing it at her head. She catches it. "That's not very nice, Sasuke-kun." She pouts, but places it under her head anyway.

"Be quiet." He orders her, fingers toying with the edge of her underwear. He hears her breath hitch as he slips his digits just under the elastic at the curve of her hip, running them along the smooth skin that he finds there. Then, slowly, he crawls forward and takes the other side between his teeth and begins to pull them down. Shapely hips rise to help him slip the flimsy garment over toned thighs, bending her knees and allowing him to remove it from one foot at a time. He tosses the offending scrap of cloth somewhere to the side and slides his palm back up her leg.

"What do you want?" He rumbles, fingers splayed along her hip. "Mouth or fingers?"

"Either. Both. I don't care." Sakura shakes her head. "Just, _someth_ —"

He cuts her off by pressing his mouth between her thighs, tongue spreading her open as he tastes her. She's already _so wet_ ; his tongue glides through her slickness to tease her entrance before finding the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her folds. She cries out as he wraps his lips around it, scraping teeth and tongue along the sensitive little nub as she gyrates her hips into his mouth. Resting on the stump of his left arm, his fingers steal between her legs and press inside her. They've done this so many times now that he knows exactly which spots to tease to drive her to a panting, writhing, wanton mess.

"Oh… oh _gods_ , Sasuke-kun—!" She pants, and he glances up from his place between her thighs to see her hands kneading her breasts, teasing her nipples. The sight makes him groan against her and she sobs with pleasure. He can't see her face over her hands, but he can imagine the rapt expression she's wearing in his minds' eye.

His fingers press against _that_ spot inside her, and she cries out softly. His tongue assaults her relentlessly as he quickens the pace of his fingers, twitching them in a come hither motion every time he presses them into her.

She comes with an unintelligible whimper, her walls gripping his fingers and pulsating around them. When the waves pass, he draws back onto his knees and wipes his face on the back of his hand, smirking down at the mess he's made of her. Panting and flushed, glittering green eyes watch him with anticipation as he crawls up the length of her body, pressing his chest into her own. She sighs happily as he kisses her, the taste of her essence still on his tongue.

"You don't want to move back up the bed?" She murmurs against his lips.

He grunts in the negative as he finishes settling over her, hips resting between her thighs, his hardness trapped between them. His own desire hasn't abated at all, but he's no longer teetering on the precipice of coming undone. His hand is running in a soothing motion over the swell of her hip and along the expanse of her thigh, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Sakura sighs and quivers in anticipation.

His hand hefts her leg over his hip before he moves it to hold himself steady and presses into her. He groans as he sinks into her, the whimper she releases music to his ears. He knows she's still sensitive from her orgasm, and intends to take advantage of it as he begins to ride her, hips rolling forward with enough force to cause her breasts to bounce. His hand finds her clit and begins to rub at it in time with his thrusts, causing her face to screw up from the onslaught of sensation.

He pants against her mouth as she kisses him, her hand sinking into his hair as the other claws at his back. He shudders at the feeling of her nails scrabbling against his skin and leaving long, red welts in their wake. He likes it when she marks him.

"I—I'm close." She whimpers into his neck, curling into his body as he presses himself even closer to her. She clings to him as he grunts into her hair, fingers doubling down in his ministrations. He feels her lips lock onto his neck and his hips jerk harder in response, causing her grip on his back to dig in deeper.

She bites down onto his shoulder as she comes undone for the second time. The small, whimpering sounds that escape from her jolt straight down into his cock and he groans. As she squeezes around him he feels his end come; he releases one single, long, hot moan as he spills himself into her warm body.

They come down slowly, lazy kisses and soft caresses replacing the mindless passion between them. Sakura sighs in contentment and brings her glowing hand up to soothe the bruise her bite left on his shoulder. Sasuke draws back and catches her hand. "Leave it."

She giggles and shuffles back up the bed with him, dragging her pillow with her. "Okay." She sighs as they settle under the covers. She looks up at him between her lashes. "Are you staying tonight?"

He arranges her so that her back is to his chest and wraps his arm around her. Dropping a swift kiss to her sweat-slicked shoulder, he hums quietly in the affirmative.

"Okay." She settles against him, fingers tracing patterns on the back of his hand. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

He just buries his nose into her hair and exhales. Slowly, he relaxes and allows himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of the woman he loves.


End file.
